


Your Heart is a Game

by dumbgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, catboy maid bokuto, everyone simps for bokuto, kenma made him wear a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgf/pseuds/dumbgf
Summary: Kenma asks Bokuto to put on a neko maid outfit and gains a whole new wave of simps.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Your Heart is a Game

**Author's Note:**

> its currently 5am and i have a morning lecture in 3 hours LMAO sorry for any errors or sentences that genuinely make no sense i'm sleep deprived

Kenma’s viewers have been nonstop begging for a maid outfit picture. He stated repeatedly that he will not wear one, but he can find a friend who will. The viewers were familiar with his friends, so they accepted the compromise.

The problem is that he doesn’t know who.

He texted Kuroo, who flatly denied. Hinata agreed however, Kageyama found out and wouldn’t allow it. Lev was too tall for the dress and Yaku was too short for it. Yamamoto left him on read and Fukunaga never opened the message. 

His finger hovered another contact name, Bokuto Koutarou.

Kenma decided it was worth a shot, and asked. 

And he succeeded. Bokuto was in his bathroom getting changed and complaining about not knowing how to do certain things. He wore the neko maid dress and left the bathroom holding another piece of cloth.

“Kenma--what the hell are these things? Long socks?” Bokuto asks.

“They go up to your thigh,” Kenma’s brain pictured Bokuto wearing it already. He hated to admit that Bokuto could absolutely wreck him just by the dress alone.

He slid them all the way up to his thighs, “Ah okay, what about this thing on my chest? Is it supposed to open?” He pointed at the cat print right in the center of his pecs, revealing his bare skin.

“Yes,” Kenma’s eyes followed his finger and all the way down to his legs, admiring him completely.

“How do I put this on?” Bokuto held a choker, “What is this anyway? A bracelet?”

“No dummy, give it to me.” Kenma approached his friend and clips the choker on for him. His hands go down to straighten Bokuto’s collar that he messed up before meeting his golden eyes.

“Is there more?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, put this on your head.” Kenma handed the cat ears.

Bokuto complies, “Hey, am I a cat now?” He chuckled, “Not very fitting for me, honestly.”

“Nobody else would do it,” Kenma muttered. He wasn’t complaining anymore because it suits Bokuto very well. 

“Oh, I see.” Bokuto nods, “I’m your last resort?”

“Yeah--now let me do your eyeliner.” Kenma switched the topic. If he was staring at Bokuto any longer he would lose any self control he had in him. 

Bokuto sat down on Kenma’s bed, “You never mentioned makeup.”

“Have you never seen a catboy?”

“I’ve seen Nekoma.”

“No--like, the trend,” Kenma clarifies.

“What trend?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. Bokuto didn’t really care enough to follow trends anyway so it made sense that he’s never heard of catboy maids.

“You’ll see,” Kenma grabs eyeliner from his desk and sits in front of Bokuto on his bed.

Kenma opened the top and realized he had to get closer to Bokuto. He cringed at the thought but moved a little closer.

But he still couldn’t reach. He would’ve made shaky lines and he didn’t want to ruin Bokuto’s perfect image. He was effortlessly good looking and it would be a shame if his eyeliner ruined the entire outfit.

“You can’t sit still?” Bokuto laughed, “Don’t get that thing in my eye.”

“It won’t go in.”

“C’mere dude,” Bokuto waves over. Kenma came closer and felt legs under him. He was unintentionally sitting on Bokuto’s lap. A raging blush rose on his cheeks as he tried to maintain his thoughts. 

Kenma leaned closer, chest to chest with Bokuto who was looking up at Kenma failing to concentrate. 

“Close your eyes,” Kenma orders.

Bokuto listened which eased Kenma into doing this. Bokuto has an intense gaze that Kenma cannot handle. He made a perfect angle with the eyeliner, connecting back to the eyelid. 

He copied the same technique for Bokuto’s other eye, hearing Bokuto lightly chuckle at the sensation.

“What’s funny?” Kenma asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“It tickles.”

“Do not rub this off.” He warns, putting the top back on the eyeliner.

He watches Bokuto flutter his eyes open, looking even more attractive if that was possible. Kenma is not blind, he knows Bokuto is hot--but Kenma could not help but blush furiously when he looks like that.

“Is that it?” Bokuto asks, “I wanna see myself!”

Kenma nods, slowly moving off Bokuto, “Mirror is over there.” He points at the corner of his room. Bokuto’s eyes widened at the full body mirror.

“Oh wow,” Bokuto scoffed, “This is what your audience wants to see?”

“Yeah, let me take pictures.”

Bokuto posed confidently in each photo which made Kenma’s heart thump wildly. It’s like Bokuto knows he looks good.

Once they got posted, the support was overwhelming. Bokuto even received texts from friends that all made him laugh. 

Kuroo

>>Dude >_>  
You look hella sexy ;)

Hinata

>>Bokuto-san!! You look so cool!  
Next time let’s be maids together!  
\--if Kageyama would let me >:(

Sakusa

>>Usually, whenever I open Twitter, I hate seeing your posts.  
But um, you look good and you did not disappoint me.

Akaashi

>>Bokuto-san  
You’re stunning but you are dangerous.  
You are provoking many others.

Atsumu

>>Holy fuck Bokkun what the hell are ya thinkin’? Yer going to provoke me  
I’ll kick yer ass who tf let ya look like that  
P.S. next time I see ya never do that again or I’ll make out with ya

Bokuto put his phone down before any more friends began to respond to the picture. Kenma was too busy staring at Bokuto to realize he'd been caught.

“What?” Bokuto asks curiously which snapped Kenma out of his thoughts.

“You look good,” Kenma compliments, “That’s all.” Afterall, he couldn’t think of an excuse for staring. He does look good.

“My friends are thirsting over me, it’s kinda funny,” Bokuto snickered.

“Let me guess: Kuroo?”

“Yup! He was the first to message me.”

“Gross.” Kenma crosses his arms. He also felt some sort of burning jealousy, “.. What did he say?”

Bokuto summarizes, “Sexy.”

“What a weirdo.” Kenma scoffed.

“I’m sure he was kidding.” Bokuto shrugs it off.

Kenma knew how braindead Bokuto can get. Nobody can possibly be joking about how sexy he looks--especially right now.

“I don’t think he was.” Kenma mutters.

“Eh? You think Kuroo’s into me?” Bokuto’s eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know about that. But everyone actually thinks you look sexy,” Kenma scrolled through his comments.

“Oh.” 

“And I agree with them.” Kenma put his phone down and approached Bokuto. Before Bokuto could say something, Kenma placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed.

Kenma crawled on top of Bokuto, sitting on his lap again. Bokuto cupped Kenma’s face and they both slowly leaned in until the gap between them closed. The kiss was deep and slow, a bit out of character for Bokuto who usually gave rough kisses.

They both pull away to catch their breaths. 

“You have a thing for me dressed as a cat?” Bokuto teased.

“It suits you.” Kenma shrugged.

“The dress is comfortable,” Bokuto grins, “I could wear it all day.”

Kenma’s pupils dilate, “Keep it on, then.”

Kenma’s eyes could devour Bokuto alone, which made him chuckle at Kenma’s reaction. 

“You’re losing it, Kenma.” Bokuto continued teasing, “Who knew a dress could make you go crazy over me?”

Kenma always admired Bokuto, but didn’t admit that yet.

“Would you do this again?”

Bokuto tilts his head, “Maybe. It’s fun.”

Kenma had a small smile on his face, “Good, and the next time you wear it--tell your pervy friends to fuck off.”

“Oh I see, you were jealous!”

“Of course I was.” Kenma shamelessly admits.

“Haha! They’re joking--I’m sure they are!”

“I don’t think so. You don’t understand how good you look.”

Bokuto blushed, “Stooop. It’s just a dress.”

Kenma’s hands ran up Bokuto’s thighs, tugging the knee socks, “These make your thighs look good, too.”

“Aww really?” Bokuto had a lopsided grin painted on his face.

“I would hate to take these off,” Kenma says, “Because it’s really turning me on.”

“Oi! You’re thinking out loud at this point!” Bokuto exclaimed with an enormous blush on his face.

“You said it. I’m losing control, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto knew this was out of character for Kenma. He’s usually composed and level headed, but now he’s lost it.

“You are, and it’s kinda cute.” Bokuto laughed.

“Prove it, then.” Kenma had a daring smile.

And so Bokuto did because when he woke up the next morning, his eyeliner was smudged and his knee socks were uneven. The cat ears were thrown across the room and his hair looked roughened up. 

Bokuto freshened up, fixing his eyeliner and hair. His sisters taught him how to do his makeup if he was ever interested in it, which was helpful in this situation. He rolled up the knee socks all the way up again and glanced at the sleeping male. 

Kenma usually sleeps in until late noon, so Bokuto left him a note and ordered him breakfast from a delivery app because he was too lazy to cook. Kuroo offered to pick him up and watch a movie. Once he arrived, Bokuto sat in the passenger seat with a bag of his own clothes.

“Hey gorgeous,” Kuroo wore his infamous smirk.

“Hey hottie,” Bokuto jokingly played along.

“You’re still.. Wearing that?” Kuroo looked down at Bokuto.

“Yeah dude and the cat ears ruin my hair,” Bokuto complains as he fiddles with the ear.

Kuroo delayed his jokes because he was too busy eyeing up Bokuto, “Y-Yeah? How about we ditch the movies and head back to my house? We can watch a movie there instead?”

“Uh okay,” Bokuto put on his seatbelt.

Kuroo began driving, oddly quiet.

“Are you okay? You’re really quiet,” Bokuto concernedly asks.

“Am I?” Kuroo smiled, “I’m just thinking, y’know, about the movie later.”

“What movie are you thinking of?” Bokuto asks.

“Not sure,” Kuroo shrugs, “Do you have suggestions?”

“Something scary!”

“You can’t handle scary--” Kuroo paused. He could use this to an advantage. If Bokuto gets scared, he gets clingy--and he looks like that, “Actually nah, you’re right. Let’s do a scary one.”

“Yes! Thanks, dude, you’re the best!”

They arrive at Kuroo's house, and Bokuto sits on his couch, endlessly yapping about random topics. Kuroo never listened but this time, he was distracted by the way he presented himself.

Kuroo sat beside him, throwing his arm over Bokuto--but not directly. His hand was resting on the couch behind Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto didn’t notice at all, he was still going on and on.

“--And so anyway, how do I work this thing?” Bokuto picked up the remote.

“I got it,” Kuroo reaches his hand on top of Bokuto’s to press the correct buttons. 

“Oh cool! It’s playing!” Bokuto grins. He snapped Kuroo out of his thoughts and directed his attention towards the tv.

He isn't a fan of horror movies, not because he’s afraid of it--but because they get repetitive. The clueless character eggs on the unrealistic plot, and eventually dies. It gets predictable after a while.

Bokuto flinched at the jumpscare and furrows his eyebrows at Kuroo, “How did you not get scared?!”

Kuroo had a cocky grin on his face, “It’s just not scary.”

“Bullshit dude! Are you even paying attention?”

“Of course I am.”

Bokuto crosses his arms and huffs out a breath. Kuroo made the mistake of looking at his chest. He didn’t notice the opening from the dress, revealing his skin. Kuroo’s eyes went down to his knee socks, wanting to tear them right off.

Bokuto jumped again, making Kuroo’s eyes snap back up to his face.

“Did you see that?! Holy shit!” Bokuto had a scared look on his face and scoots in closer.

“.. Yeah,” Kuroo lied.

“Really?” Bokuto rolls his eyes.

“Don’t watch me, keep watching the movie, Bo,” Kuroo teased.

Bokuto’s eyes went back to the screen. The scene was suspenseful and Bokuto was terrified. He slowly moved even closer towards Kuroo, allowing Kuroo to put his arm around Bokuto. 

To be quite honest, Bokuto did not feel Kuroo’s soft touch. He was too focused on the movie to be aware of his surroundings.

He yelped out of fear, hugging Kuroo’s side, “Turn it off! Turn it off, it’s too much!” Bokuto begs.

Kuroo laughed and paused the movie, “It was your idea, Bo.”

“Yeah and it's my idea to stop.” Bokuto refused to look up, keeping his face buried on Kuroo’s chest.

“Hey Bo? Is there a reason you kept this on?” Kuroo asks curiously.

“See! You aren’t paying attention!” Bokuto looked up, “I knew it! That’s why you weren’t scared!”

“I was,” Kuroo defends, “But I’m curious.” His other hand brushes against Bokuto’s thigh, the very top of his knee sock, “You never wear stuff like this.”

Bokuto shrugs, “It's comfy, that's all.”

“So you aren’t trying to tempt me?” Kuroo’s finger slipped inside the knee sock, touching Bokuto’s bare thigh.

“What?” Bokuto jolts from the sensation, “Are you trying to take it off?”

“Come on Bokuto,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, “You’re planning something aren’t you?”

“No? What am I planning?”

“You know I like this outfit on you,” Kuroo deadpans, “So you wore it here, and if you didn’t wear it then I wouldn’t be so turned on right now.”

“You’re what?!” Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“I already told you how sexy you look,” Kuroo continued nervously, “Are you gonna let me take this stuff off?” Kuroo asks.

“God, Kuroo you’re such an ass,” Bokuto’s face turned pink then sighed, “Take it off you perv.”

“What did you call me?” Kuroo’s eyebrows rose.

Bokuto giggled, “Pervert.”

Kuroo looked a bit offended but also aroused, “I’ll show you one.” He eagerly took off the knee sock to expose his entire thigh. 

“Dude? Do you have a thing for my legs?” Bokuto laughed.

“Everyone does.”

“Eh?”

“Oh man, you have no idea what they say behind your back,” Kuroo leaned in and cups Bokuto’s face. His other hand snaked around Bokuto’s waist.

“Bro.. Are we gonna kiss?”

“Hell yeah dude, I think we are,” Kuroo leaned in, and with no objections, Bokuto kissed back.

Kuroo moved forward to lay Bokuto down on his back, spreading his legs and lifting the maid dress up.

“Ah jeez! You’re so eager, man. You really are a pervert, huh?”

“Bokuto, you don’t understand.” Kuroo shook his head, “I can’t let anyone else see you like this. I know the other guys are gonna lose it.”

“But they’ve seen the picture?”

“I’m not talking about the picture, Bo. I mean you, they can stare at a photo all they want but they’re going to try to get under this damn dress if they find you like this.”

Kuroo began to get possessive, and Bokuto knew he'd completely lost composure.

“Kuroo, I?--”

“I’d love to keep talking, Bo but I’m losing it here,” Kuroo’s eyes wildly scan Bokuto’s body, “Can we do this?”

“Are you going to regret it?”

“Hell no, are you crazy?” Kuroo looked offended again, “I’d never regret it, I’ve been waiting for so long.”

Bokuto raised a brow, “You are so out of it, I kinda like you on edge.” Bokuto chuckled, “And yes, we can do this.”

Kuroo didn’t waste any more time talking. He latched his tongue all over Bokuto’s body, leaving possessive marks. Bokuto had no idea how much power he had over his friend, who lasted hours and completely wore him out.

Bokuto wobbled out of Kuroo’s house once he finally freshened himself up. Kuroo didn’t want Bokuto to leave, however, Bokuto had no intention to spend the night. His friend wasn’t in his own head and it freaked him out a little.

Kuroo never acted like this and neither did Kenma.

He needed a ride home and called Atsumu, his first contact name. He clearly did not think much of it because Atsumu had other ideas.

When he saw Bokuto’s outfit he grinned, “Go to the backseat right now, Bokkun.”

Bokuto confusedly sat in the backseat and Atsumu quickly joined him back there.

“Why are we back here?” Bokuto confusedly asks.

Atsumu can see the hickeys on his neck and thighs, “Wow, Bokkun. Yer a naughty one, huh?” Atsumu laughed.

Bokuto’s ears turn red, along with his face, “I’m gonna beat Kuroo’s ass.” He mutters.

“Kuroo?” Atsumu repeats, “Ah, you let Kuroo get at ya first?” He tsked, “I’ll take care of ya better than he can.”

Bokuto was puzzled, “What?”

“Why’re ya confused?” Atsumu tilts his head, “Remember what I said? Next time I see you like this, we’re makin’ out.”

“Oh..” He recalled the messages, completely forgetting, “..Right.”

“Unless yer teasin’ me, that ain’t nice Bokkun,” Atsumu glared.

“I’m not teasing,” Bokuto reassured. 

“God, yer cute,” Atsumu flicked the cat ears, “Real pretty, too.”

Bokuto blushed, “Thanks, man.”

“I really wanna kiss ya, do you feel the same?” Atsumu asks, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I think you do. You wore the dress again, after all.”

Why in the world did Kuroo and Atsumu believe Bokuto wore the dress specifically for them? Bokuto rolled his eyes at the thought.

But he didn’t oppose the idea, “Yeah, we can do that.” Bokuto leaned in to meet Atsumu’s lips.

He needed a ride home and he was too embarrassed to call an Uber. He didn’t want to sit in a car with Kuroo after that and his own car was at home because he took the bus over at Kenma’s. Bokuto couldn’t wear his original clothes since he used that to clean up with Kenma.

Atsumu snapped him out of the thoughts when he felt a hand slide up his leg. Bokuto backed up from the kiss, catching his breath.

“Can ya blow me before ya ride me?” Atsumu asks.

Bokuto grins and nods, “Tire me out, TsumTsum.”

Atsumu did as he was told. Bokuto could hardly walk properly when he arrived home. Kuroo would’ve had him sore alone but, on top of that, Atsumu made him extremely fatigued. 

He called Hinata over and knew that his orange-haired friend wasn’t turned on by this. He didn’t have to worry about sleeping with him.

He explained the situation to his friend who laughed.

“You have horny friends, what do you want me to do about it?” Hinata asks.

“Dude they want me!” 

“Do you want any of them?”

“Uh.. I dunno,” Bokuto shrugs, “None of them acted like this before! Only when I wore the dumb dress.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bokuto-san! Just wait until you get out of the dress and see how they react.”

“What if they still act like this?”

“Then you’re screwed.”

“Oi! Get real!”

“I dunno then come to Brazil with me?”

“I said to get real!”

Speaking to Hinata didn’t really work but Bokuto needed to get some pent up frustration out. He decided to put his maid clothes in the washer since he’ll probably return them to Kenma eventually. He took a shower to get Kenma, Kuroo, and Atsumu’s DNA off of him.

He woke up the next morning, staring at the costume. He wore it again, looking at himself in the mirror to see what the big deal is.

He couldn’t understand it. 

Maybe it was the eyeliner? He reapplied the makeup and saw no difference.

They’re all crazy, Bokuto convinced himself.

He heard a knock on the door and looked inside the peephole. He opened the door confusedly, “Sakusa?--”

Sakusa pushed Bokuto and invited himself in. He pinned Bokuto against the wall, knee in between his legs.

“Woah, woah! Slow the hell down-- what is going on?!” Bokuto could easily flip Sakusa over, being a lot stronger than the wavy-haired male, but didn’t.

“I figured you would do this,” Sakusa glanced at his neck, “You’re filthy, throwing yourself at everyone because you finally realized how much everyone wanted you?”

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, “What are you talking about?”

“I can’t stop looking at that damn picture and it's your fault,” Sakusa scolds, “So you’re going to face the consequences.”

Bokuto scoffed, “Not my fault you’re so horny for me, dude. It’s not normal to fantasize about fucking your friends.”

Sakusa glared, “I know it’s not, that’s why I’m here.”

“To have angry sex with me?”

“I really hate your backtalk,” Sakusa took off his belt and put it in Bokuto’s mouth to bite down on.

Sakusa glanced at Bokuto’s bedroom and grabbed his collar to drag him in there.

Bokuto did not think his germaphobic friend would pin him down on his own bed and not a bathtub full of Lysol. But then again, Bokuto noticed his friend’s minds completely break when they see Bokuto wearing the outfit.

“I’m making you mine,” Sakusa took it slow, not taking anything off yet. His hand was on Bokuto’s thigh to spread his legs and get in between them, “Nod if you understand me.”

Bokuto huffed out a breath but nodded.

“Are you allowing me to do this?” Sakusa asks as he reaches into his pocket, ripping a condom pack open.

Bokuto nodded again.

“And after this,” Sakusa continued, “You will belong to me, correct?”

Sakusa intensely kept his gaze on Bokuto who hesitated to answer. He sighed, “Right. You belong to the world.” Sakusa sarcastically says.

He looked insulted at the hesitation, “Who put these marks on you?” Sakusa yanks the belt off Bokuto’s mouth.

“Ow!” Bokuto exclaimed, “It was Kuroo and Atsumu--”

“Disgusting,” Sakusa interrupts, “Why throw yourself at those two when I’ve been waiting for you to notice how bad I’ve been wanting this--with that thick skull of yours.” He glared.

“I-- How rude! I did not throw myself at them and how the hell am I supposed to guess that the germaphobe wants me?!--”

“You didn’t throw yourself at them?” Sakusa looked at him in disbelief. “Do you see those marks or are you deluded? How many did you sleep with?”

Bokuto blushed in shame, not wanting to answer.

“I said how many,” Sakusa repeats, hand on Bokuto’s chin and leaning dangerously close.

“Three.” 

“Names, and make it in order.”

“Kenma, Kuroo, then Miya.”

“You are so dirty,” Sakusa mocked, “I’m lucky that you’ve given yourself up to me, however, I’m offended that I’m the fourth option. Next time, I want to be the first.” He closed the gap between them, gently kissing Bokuto.

Bokuto didn’t know if he wanted to punch Sakusa or make out with him. He was already damn near close to the second option.

And to his surprise, Sakusa wasn’t rough at all. He went easy, gentle, and passionately. It was new since his other hookups were rough from the intensity each one of his friend’s felt. Sakusa looked pissed whenever he saw the marks on Bokuto’s body, so Sakusa insisted that Bokuto left a hickey on his neck.

He didn't do that to any of his other friends and knew he was going to get in trouble if Sakusa ever decided to brag about it.

In the middle of it, Akaashi called Bokuto. Sakusa was initially irritated by the distraction but then made Bokuto answer.

Bokuto hated Sakusa for this, he tried to suppress any noise possible but Sakusa was making it extremely difficult.

“H..Hey Akaashi,” Bokuto nervously answers, “I-I’m nngh--not feeling well right now. Oh? You want to.. aangh.. C-Come over?”

Sakusa glared at Bokuto, curious to hear his answer. Bokuto glanced at Sakusa and turned his head, “Sorry, no I don’t think that's a good idea.” He declined.

Sakusa felt satisfied with that answer, making Bokuto clasp a hand over his mouth to hide any indication of his current situation. 

“L-Look I gotta go.. a-and rest.” Bokuto’s mind went blank as Sakusa put him through hell and back. 

He hung up and yelled at Sakusa for that, earning a grin from the wavy-haired male.

And when they were finished, Sakusa finally left Bokuto alone. However, his front door was opened again. Bokuto didn’t know why Sakusa would return.

He walked to the door, “Oh.. Hey Akaashi.”

“Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi looked down at his outfit, “You are.. Still wearing that?”

Bokuto blushed, “Y-Yeah.. But not for that reason!”

Akaashi could see hickeys on his skin, “Then what’s the reason, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto looked at where Akaashi was staring, noticing the hickeys as well. He sighed deeply, “I just wanted to see what the big deal was.”

“I told you, it's dangerous that you look like this.”

“But why Akaashi? I don’t understand it.”

“I know you wouldn’t understand it.” Akaashi shook his head, “You grab everyone’s attention and I never hear the end of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t know?” Akaashi made a face. “Um, you get spoken about, Bokuto-san.”

“Badly?”

“No.”

“Oh.. So why is everyone losing their minds over the dress?”

“It’s not exactly the dress,” Akaashi sighed, “It’s almost like a breaking point.”

“Breaking point?”

“Bokuto-san, you are so clueless,” Akaashi had dull eyes, “Everyone liked you for a long time and they’ve reached a limit, seeing you like that.”

“What do I do Akaashi?”

“I don’t know.” Akaashi genuinely answered, “I shouldn’t be the person you’re asking.”

“Why?--”

“Because,” Akaashi interrupts, “I want you just as badly as the next, if not more.”

“Not you too Akaashi,” Bokuto mutters, “Seriously?”

“You are captivating, addicting, and I crave every inch of you,” Akaashi slowly approached, “Let me explore you.”

Bokuto’s face turned red, “Shit, Akaashi. I’m totally lost here.”

“Then let me guide you.” Akaashi cups Bokuto’s face, “The rest don’t know you as I do, Bokuto-san. They only want bragging rights, but I don’t. I want your heart.”

Bokuto didn’t know who to believe. They all say the same things, in different words. 

“Then prove it,” Bokuto teased.

Akaashi proved his words, attempting to win Bokuto over by being romantic. His touches were loving and full of care. Also different from the rest, which made him feel stuck, once again.

He had text messages from the next morning, asking Bokuto if he chose them. This felt ridiculous, Bokuto was living some sort of dating sim full of stupid suitors. 

Kenma

>>I want to see you again.  
When are you coming back to see me?

Kuroo

>>Heyyy pretty kitty >_<  
I miss yoooou v_v

Sakusa

>>You irritate me.  
Because I enjoyed you yesterday.  
And I miss it.  
Get back to me soon.

Akaashi

>>Have you made up your mind, Bokuto-san?  
Take your time.  
I’m patient. 

Atsumu

>>Yooo  
I can’t really get ya outta my head -_-  
And I’m sure I got competition cause yer one hot idiot  
I just wish you were my hot idiot <3

He didn’t know what to do either. He was stuck in a sick game, feeling awful at every choice he makes. He couldn’t pick one person, or he’ll hurt everyone else. 

But also, if he never chooses then he hurts every single one of them.


End file.
